The Potter Twins From the Introduction to the End
by Juliet Lily Potter
Summary: What if Harry Potter had a twin sister? Juliet Lily Potter is exactly that. They're the twins who lived. Some language, fantasy violence, and mildly scary descriptions. Please review if you have time because I love a little constructive criticism. Hey guys I'm having a bit of writers block, so I may not post for a while. Sorry. I'll make the next chapter soon. Thanks -)
1. (Juliet's Background) Who is She?

**The Potter Twins and the Introduction**

**I do not own any of the original ****Harry Potter**** characters. This is my first oneshot so please no harsh judgment because this is not one of my strong points. Also I had to alter some things so Harry and Juliet were born in 1998. It's just what works at the moment. Enjoy!**

**Juliet Lily Potter's POV November 2002**

I sat on the cold basement floor at the Harlow's house. You would imagine living in a house full of blood-sucking, heartless, creatures would be traumatizing for a four-year-old girl. Well, let me confirm that thought with something added to it. The four-year-old is freezing her small butt off and alone other than a boy who is a year older that will barely speak. I'm Juliet Potter, born July 31st 1998. My parents were killed when I was one and I have never met any of my siblings (if they are alive or if I have any). The boy got up and put his jacket around me. It could have been a blanket for someone my size. I smiled a bit. "Thank you," I said my voice barely audible. I was sick, cold, hungry, and tired. I was used to hunger though. I was bone thin and only weighed a few pounds. I had long, orange hair and beautiful, bright, green eyes. I looked just like my mother. I put my head on the boy's shoulder and he stroked my hair. I smiled at the thought of my father doing that when I was little. He whispered, "I'm Chase." "Juliet," I replied. He smiled and chuckled. We would later become very, very close friends….

**Juliet Lily Potter's POV November 2006**

As usual I sat in the basement with Chase. I had deep scars and cuts. Every single day I was beaten. I'm always sleeping with Chase to guard me. He hasn't left my side for almost four years now. He was like the brother that I never had around. He rubbed my bruised arm and I felt better. He smiled at me. "I hope they don't find something else to "punish" you for. That's be the third time today," He whispered. "POTTER GIRL!" We heard from upstairs. I got up on my unsteady legs and weakly walked to the door. Zelda Harlow towered over me. She hissed, "You were told not to speak. I can hear you two talking." I looked at her nervously. In seconds I was being dragged off for my fourth beating that day. I hated it, how they collected the blood in jars, how the other children cheered as I was whipped. It was cruel, but I could do nothing about it.

**Chase Carson's POV Same Date**

I got up as the door shut and tried to get out as they drug her off. She was too weak to be treated like this. I was helplessly struggling to get the door to fall. It was solid oak, no use. I sighed and tried not to listen. I heard the screams of pain for almost two minutes, then silence. No cheering, no hisses of excitement, no nothing. It was a cold dead silence that told me something was terribly wrong. I heard the door open and they threw a limp figure down. It was Juliet 's body there. I picked her up and held her close to me. She woke and put her head on my chest. Normally she would say something like "Calm down" or "It's alright", but she was silent and rubbed my arm.

**Juliet's POV**

I looked up at Chase wishing I could say something; tell him what happened or something. He shook his head and at that moment we both figured out what was wrong. I was now mute. I hugged him tightly. "I will never leave you," he whispered, "I promise." I nodded and climbed out of his arms weakly crawling to where we had a stash of extra sheets and comforters. There was a small window which I threw the rope through. I climbed up and helped Chase up. He hugged me tightly as we both ran off across the street. We knocked on the door and a man, about six foot tall, answered. Chase had left me and ran to his real home. I fainted into his arms. I later woke up and found out the man was a famed biologist, John Smith. I hope this is a permanent solution, for my own sake…


	2. The Potter Twins-Chapter 1

**The Potter Twins and the Sorcerer's Stone**

**Please note as stated before I own nothing from the actual Harry Potter series, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Juliet's POV July 29****th****, 2009**

I laid on my bed as Mr. Smith came in. It was about 7:30 in the morning. John whispered, "Something came for you." He had a grin as wide as his face. I sat up and scratched my head as I took the letter from him carefully. It read;

"_Dear Ms. Potter,_

_ "We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_ "Term begins September 1__st__. We await your owl no later than July 31__st__._

"_Yours Sincerely,_

"_Minerva McGonagall_

"_Minerva McGonagall _

"_Deputy Headmistress."_

I read and reread it a few times staring in disbelief. I looked up at Mr. Smith. "It's really for you," He said seeing the look in my eyes. I smiled and hugged him. Then, he looked a bit grim. "You have to stay with you cousin, aunt, uncle, and brother a week before each year. I'm sorry, but I'll be heading back to my classes, and you know how devoted I am to my job," He said seriously. I nodded and he smiled ruffling my hair. He sat on my bed and I put my head on his shoulder. It was late and he began to sing to me. I smiled as I began to drift off into a deep sleep.

**Night of August 29****th**** –Morning of August 30****th**** 2009**

I sat stuffed in the cupboard under the staircase. My brother, Harry James Potter, is upstairs in a bedroom that is warm and probably comfortable. I'm stuck in this stupid cupboard! I'm mad. It's not fair anymore. I did nothing to deserve this! I thought as I grumbled and fell into an uneasy sleep. I rolled in the uncomfortable bed dreaming.

"_Run, Jules, run!" I heard John's voice call. I wanted to reach out, to find him, but I had to keep going. I was being chased by something. As I ran I heard dog-like panting that started and stopped as I took each breath. I felt like someone was violently shaking me. I kept running. Kept running until….._

"Wake up, girl!" I heard Vernon scream enraged. I sat up hitting my head. "You have to come with us if you want to go to that ruddy school. Now get dressed or both you and your brother will be left with Mrs. Figg." I got up and went off somewhere private to get dressed. I walked outside and got in the car with my trunk. Harry smirked as Dudley tried to keep as far away from us two as possible. I just sat there thinking of my dream. I watched the different clouds as we zoomed past them on our way to the train station.

I wished that it would all be alright when I got there, that nobody would look at me weirdly or that I wouldn't be teased, but I was wrong. Here's how it happened; Harry sat by me on the train protectively as I napped. Ron just kept eating as much as possible and they both talked about that bushy-haired girl named Hermione. A blond boy came up to the door and opened it, sitting down by Harry like he had been invited in and began introducing himself. I woke up only to hear his nasally voice right by my head trying to talk across to me. Harry said, "Malfoy she's asleep! Don't bother her, she's had it rough." I heard him and his friends get up and leave muttering badly about Harry and me. I kept calm and fell back asleep. Who would have known that this would be a moment to look back on as one of the best in my life…


	3. The Potter Twins-Chapter 2

**Please note as stated before I own nothing from the actual Harry Potter series, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. When I uploaded last chapter the font for the first Minerva McGonagall wouldn't upload, sorry. Also, I'm deeply sorry I'm late with this chapter. I have been extremely busy with doctors appointments, being sick, school, and clubs I have joined. I promise to try to post as many as I can as soon as I can. I cannot promise to write a chapter in a week or month, but I can promise to post when I can. I will do more chapters in the summer than I have done in the past month. Again, I am so sorry.**

**Juliet's POV At Hogwarts**

I stood at the doors in front of the Great Hall absolutely terrified. I stayed close to Harry, keeping him from leaving me at all costs. The boy whose name, I believe, is Ron smiled nervously at Harry and I. I didn't even try to smile back. The doors opened, causing me to jump. That Draco kid and his friends all snickered as they walked past. Harry, Ron, and I were the last to go in.

A man with a long, white beard stood up and smiled down at all of us. I tried to remember the name of the headmaster that was on the letter. Suddenly it hit me, he was Professor Dumbledore. He spoke calmly, "Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. First years, please note, that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, this year the third floor corridor, on the right hand side, is forbidden; to all who do not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." As he sat back down food, more than I had seen in my entire life, appeared on the tables in front of us. My eyes widened happily and I smiled.

As all the food, or what was left of it, disappeared, Professor Dumbledore stood again. Every student fell silent. Professor Dumbledore smiled as he spoke, "Now, it is time to sing our school song." Everyone started up and bellowed a song, ending at different times, as I sat there silent.

Two boys, who looked exactly alike, smiled at me. One of them said excited, "Hello, kiddo." Ron smiled and rolled his eyes. The other twin spoke, "I'm Fred and-" "I'm George!" They laughed. I smiled and giggled. Ron said, "Those are my brothers. The two that mum thinks wrong." Fred pretended to be hurt. "Did you hear that, Georgie?" "I did Fred. Ickle Ronniekins is being mean to us in front of his friends." I giggled as the two smiled at me. As everyone stood and began to walk out I stood by Fred and George. They would most likely be my best friends for the year.

**Fred's POV, The Gryffindor Common Room**

I sat by George as we watched Harry's sister, Juliet I think, go up to her dormitory. George smiled at me, "Ah, Fred. I think we have a growing prankster." I smiled and nodded. "Oh yeah, George. We have a young prankster. We have to teach her well, but she will be our tiny apprentice." We both laughed and headed up to the dormitories. I fell asleep as soon as I got in bed.

**Juliet's POV First Potions Class**

I stood nervously as everyone whispered behind Harry and me. We all waited on Professor Snape, the potions master. I had heard so awful things about him throughout the day. Finally, Professor Snape walked down the stairs. The students all parted, me being in the front, I took a step back as he neared. He stopped and looked down directly at me. He looked sad and continued on. Harry looked at me oddly. He whispered, "Do you know him?" I shook my head and walked in with the others.

By the end of the day I was agitated and tired. As I sat in a chair listening to Fred and George rambling on about all of the pranks they could teach me. I listened as they continued on and on about everything. Professor McGonagall walked in and everyone fell silent. She walked over to me and spoke quietly, "Professor Snape would like to speak with you." As she walked out I sat feeling sick. Everyone stared as I got up and walked to the door. Harry looked at me curiously.

I knocked on the door quietly, and was immediately greeted by Professor Snape standing in the door way. Keeping his voice as steady as possible he stepped aside and said, "Come in." Needless to say, I walked in expecting to have a lecture. Expecting to be treated like the rest of the Gryffindors…


	4. The Potter Twins-Chapter 3

**Please note as stated before I own nothing from the actual Harry Potter series, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I am posting this so close to the last chapter because of how late it came. Also, I will try to do more character POVs. There may be some Snape POVs and such. Also at the end of last chapter when Juliet was called down to Snape's office it was a Friday night. Their first week had just ended. Furthermore I have made Severus a bit tenderer than he was shown in the books/movie, but only around Juliet. It will all be explained in due time.**

**Juliet's POV In Snape's Office**

Professor Snape looked down as he sat, sighing. "Please, sit," he muttered softly. I sat feeling slightly uncomfortable, like somebody else was there. Professor Snape continued, "I heard some of the comments, from the Slytherin and Gryffindor boys. They were quite hurtful. I was wondering if you wanted me to give them a lecture." _What? _I thought, _Why is he being so nice to me?_ I nodded smiling a bit. "I could also help with your speaking issue. Only if you want," He said tenderly. I nodded, wishing I could speak again. I had never heard of him speaking like this towards anyone. He stood and walked over to one of many shelves filled with potions and creatures in greenish liquids. As I looked around I could have sworn I saw the face of a girl, but when I looked back it was gone. I felt cold as I sat in the chair. He came back a small vile with a yellow liquid in it, handing it to me. "Drink the whole thing and wait about half an hour. You are dismissed," He said with a slight smile. I took the vile and smiled to him. I scampered off to the warm, bright common room.

As I got back to the common room everyone stopped and just looked at me oddly. I sat by Fred and George. Fred asked, "What's he done to you?" George, "What's that?" I smiled at the two and laughed a bit. They were always a bit paranoid if I disappear off somewhere. Although, even I would have been worried if Professor Snape had called them down, but he wasn't so bad after all. I thought he was very kind towards me. Harry came over. "Juliet, how about you go to bed. It's late." I nodded and drank the potion, running upstairs for bed.

**Juliet's POV Girl's Dormitories The Next Morning**

I woke up and looked around, yawning. I grabbed some clothes and walked down to breakfast. Fred and George smiled and said together, "Hello, Jules!" I replied in a cracking voice, "Hi." Harry and Ron nearly dropped their pumpkin juice and the twins' jaws dropped. Fred said amazed, "You spoke. I thought you were mute." I proudly said, "Professor Snape gave me a potion to fix it." The table went silent at the mention of his name. They all looked down the table at me as if I were an alien creature. Ron whispered, "Are you mad?! He would rather die than help a Gryffindor, especially a Potter. He could have done anything to you and you're telling me he was actually being nice?! That's impossible." I shook my head. How could Ron be so mean? He hasn't met him personally!

Later I sat in my room, thinking of going down and talking to Professor Snape, to see what he was really like. I felt troubled about the girl I saw. Maybe he had a daughter? I got up finally and walked to the door. Hermione blocked my path. "Harry told me not to let you leave, but I want to." I tried to keep calm, even though this made me furious. Harry couldn't control me! I'm older, anyway. As Hermione saw me thinking she moved out of the way with a crooked smile. "Thanks," I muttered and walked past. As I walked closer and closer to Professor Snape's office I felt more uneasy than in the Gryffindor common room.

When I got to the dungeons I almost turned back, but seeing the Slytherins begin to head downstairs I knew I had to just go in. When I knocked on the door I was greeted by a girl in a Slytherin uniform. She had long black hair and deep, black eyes. She looked at me confused. "What do _you_ want?" She asked in a confused, but rude tone. I blinked realizing why I was there. "Oh, I uh, wanted to talk to Professor Snape," I stammered. She rolled her eyes at me and turned around and yelled for him. _What a snot rocket,_ I thought. Professor Snape came into view, clearly surprised I was there. He muttered something to the girl and she walked off.

As the black haired girl left I began to feel more confident and comfortable. Professor Snape lead me into his office and I sat down, feeling more comfortable here than last night. It was very quiet and cool down here. "Yes?" He asked looking as I looked around. My attention quickly snapped back to him. I said, "I needed somebody to talk to. I was beginning to get a little lonely." Professor Snape nodded and smiled slightly. Professor Snape asked, "What did you want to talk about?" I felt like I could tell him anything. I felt as though I had known him all my life, but I only met him at the beginning of the week. I began to remember everything the boys called me. "Thank you, for telling off those boys who were being mean to me. They're beginning to let off. Not completely, though." Professor Snape nodded. I looked at him and, deep inside; I could tell something was wrong. He sighed after a few seconds and said, "Well, it's getting to be dinner time. Let's head to the Great Hall." I nodded and followed, wishing I could ask what's wrong.


	5. The Potter Twins-Chapter 4

**I do not own anything from the original **_**Harry Potter**_** series. Everything that isn't from the books/movies I created.**

**Juliet's POV - At Dinner**

As I sat at the Gryffindor table everyone moved away from me but Harry, Fred, and George. I knew it had been a mistake to leave the common room to talk to Professor Snape, but I just need someone I can trust to talk to. As we left, Professor Snape told me that, no matter big or small, I can tell him anything. If I want or need to I can talk to him. For some reason I feel like I should talk to him. Something tells me that I'm safe there. George smiled at me. "Hey, Jules, Fred and I pranked Ron this morning," He said with a chuckle. Fred added, "Yeah. We put Scabbers in the sink and then on Ron's head while he slept." George smirked slightly. "He flipped out and we told him it was filthy." I laughed as though nothing had happened, and that nobody was avoiding me. "That's awesome!" I exclaimed excited and began to eat.

Later I sat on my bed and dug through my trunk, looking for something. As I searched I found a photo, probably about 10 years old, of me when I was one. I saw my mom holding me and dad just sitting with Harry. I sighed, wishing James hadn't been my father. I just felt that I wasn't connected to him. That he wasn't really my father. I can vaguely remember him being with Harry more than me. I was always with mom, and nobody else.

**Severus Snape's POV – In Dumbledore's Office**

I sat, feeling like I was in trouble for something I didn't do. It wasn't often that I was called to speak with the headmaster. Professor Dumbledore sat in the chair opposite of me. Professor Dumbledore asked, "What have you told the girl?" I shook my head, knowing what he meant. I thought back to our few discussions. "Nothing, well, nothing that she doesn't know," I answered honestly. He nodded. "Good. She's too young to understand. You may tell her when you feel she is ready, but I don't think now is best." I nodded, wishing I had told Juliet earlier. Dumbledore looked at me. "Listen, Severus, I understand that it's been eight years since she's known, but she will learn soon enough."

**Juliet's POV – Sunday Night**

Professor Snape came up to the Gryffindor common room. He looked over to me and asked, "Ms. Potter, can you come to my office for a minute or two?" I looked up; having the feeling that something wasn't right. I could tell by the way his voice shook and how poorly he hid it. There was a heavy air in the room suddenly and I turned. "Yes, sir," I answered respectfully. Professor Snape sighed, as though there was something hard to tell me. Finally he said, in an almost fatherly voice, "Juliet, you're my daughter."

I blinked and straightened up a bit. _Seriously? _I thought,_ Is he serious? _Professor Snape looked up at me. "It's true. You can't remember because when you were three Professor Dumbledore took you to a 'safer' location." "Really?" I asked and sighed "For years I knew that there was something I didn't know." He looked at me worried I'd react badly, but I immediately ran over and hugged him. "I knew it wasn't James," I muttered. Behind me someone cleared their throat. I turned and Severus sighed. "Yes, Silveus?" The girl named Silveus replied, "Who's this, dad?" Severus answered with a smile, "Your sister."

Silveus looked infuriated. "Sister?! Oh bloody hell. Dad, remember I'm an _only_ child. Meaning just me. Besides, how could she even be my sister? She's so quiet." Severus laughed slightly. "I'm positive that she's your sister," He said calmly.


	6. The Potter Twins-Chapter 5

**I do not own anything from **_**Harry Potter**_**. Also, I was a bit repetitive and bad at writing Juliet and Severus's father-daughter moment, so I will try to make every twist from now on super epic!**

**Juliet's POV- Monday During Transfiguration**

Harry was sitting by me in every class since our first lesson. As I walked into the transfiguration classroom this morning I looked around for somewhere to sit. Harry, being his usual self, waved for me to come over. I sighed and walked over to, sitting by a girl with short, brown hair from Ravenclaw, who was really nice. We talked until Professor McGonagal came in. This was one of the more interesting lessons, even though we had a load of homework.

I went through every lesson as usual, other than potions. Instead of sitting in the back and drawing, I had a new respect for the subject, so, naturally, I sat in the front and took notes. I sat by Silveus, just to try to get to know her, but she refused to speak to me. I felt like I was being shunned, which was mildly depressing, but it was still an interesting lesson. We learned how to make a bit of a challenging potion, but Silveus and I were the only two in the class that did really well.

Since potions was the second to last class of the day, I was anxious for the end of the day. I wanted to talk to dad so I could find out about mom and Silveus. I was curious about everything from my past. As soon as it was time for the next class I packed everything up and got my bags together. I knew that Silveus and dad could tell that I was anxious. A small voice in my head that has been there since I was four told me to slow down a bit, so I listened and slowed to a steady pace.

I walked with Harry and Ron to our next class. Harry asked, "Why did Snape call you down?" He asked. In my head I swore to myself and tried to find a reasonable explanation. "Oh, um, he wanted to talk to me about my potions grade," I said shortly. Ron muttered, "He's such a git." I looked over at Ron frowning. I just shook my head and walked faster than them so I wouldn't say anything. Deep inside me I knew I should have told at least Harry, but I didn't want him to be mean to me, especially since we were sort of just seeing each other for the first time in a long while.

**Juliet's POV – Night Before Halloween**

After dinner Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I all headed back to the dormitories. As Hermione and I began to have a conversation about potions class the stair steps we stepped on began to move. "W-what's happening?" Harry asked freaked out. I shrugged. Hermione rolled her eyes. "The staircases change, remember?" Harry and Ron sighed and, as the staircase stopped we began to head up. "Let's go before they change again," I said being first up.

As we walked into an empty room Harry asked, "Since when have you been so adventurous?" I shrugged. I stopped dead in my tracks. "Oh crap," I said worriedly, as I stared into the bright yellow eyes of Mr. Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris. Hermione muttered, "It's Mr. Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris" I rolled my eyes. "Oh really?" I said sarcastically and bolted down the vacant corridor we were standing in.

After about three minutes of running we stopped at a door. "It's locked!" Ron grumbled frustrated as he tried to open it. Hermione pushed him out of the way. "Oh move over! _Alohamora_," She muttered, and the door unlocked, swinging open. We all filed in and closed it. Harry breathed, "That was a close one." I heard the sound of a dog's growl and turned, biting my lip so I wouldn't scream. "What is it, Juliet?" Harry asked turning to see what it was. Harry gasped as Ron and Hermione turned. A giant, two-headed dog growled at us as Harry, Ron, Hermione and I stood petrified, and then screamed, running out and closing the door.

As we got to the small hallway between the girl's and boy's dormitories Hermione turned on us three. "I think that thing was guarding something, under a trap door," She snapped. "Anyway, I'm going to bed before any of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed, or worse, expelled." She walked off to the dormitories, leaving us three there. Ron rolled his eyes and said, "She needs to sort out her priorities."

**Juliet's POV – Halloween**

As we sat in charms class Harry and Ron looked bored and Hermione looked absolutely excited. For the last few minutes of class we were to practice the levitation spell, Wingardium Laviosa. Hermione looked over at Ron and rolled her eyes, seeing him flinging his wand about, as I struggled to pronounce the word Wingardium. "Stop, stop. You're going to poke somebody's eye out," She said to him. "Besides, it's _Leviosa_ not leviosar." "You try it then if you're so clever," Ron growled. Hermione nodded and, doing every movement perfect, which I saw coming completely, she did. As her feather began to float Professor Flitwick began to highly praise her. Ron scowled and put his head on his books.

As we were walking out of class Ron began to imitate her. "'It's _Leviosa _ not Leviosar.' No wonder she doesn't have any friends," He remarked. The other boys grinned and laughed a bit. I frowned at them. "I'm her friend!" I exclaimed to defend her. Hermione stormed past the group of us and huffed. Harry said, "I think she heard you."

As I sat by Harry and Ron in the Great Hall I ate a bit more than I usually did. I figured I should try to eat better so I wasn't so skinny. Other Gryffindors were starting to loosen up about me going down and talking to Professor Snape. After all, he is my dad. As I finished eating I looked over at Harry, who was reading a newspaper. "What's that?" I asked. He shook his head. "Harry James Potter, tell me," I said agitated. I wanted to know, so I will. Harry sighed. "It's from a few weeks ago. It's about the Gringotts break in. It's still bugging me." I nodded curiously.

Suddenly, from behind, the door burst open and Professor Quirrell, our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher which I personally loath, ran inside looking pale and weak. "Troll! In the dungeons! Troll in the dungeons!" Everyone looked back at him. My heart began to sink as I heard this. Silveus was down there! Since I was going up to dinner with dad she wasn't too keen on dinner at the moment. I looked around as Quirrell said something else, and then fainted. I hadn't heard what he said, I was too worried about Silveus. As a loud crack of thunder rang out I jumped and got up along with the other Gryffindors.

As we all filed through the corridors Harry grabbed the back of both Ron's shirt and my own and pulled us away from the group. As soon as I thought for a second I knew why. Hermione, who earlier today locked herself in the girl's bathroom because of a rude comment Ron made, was still there and didn't know about the troll. Harry and I both said at the same time, "Hermione! She doesn't know." Ron's eyes widened and we all ran to the girl's bathroom.

I stopped the boys where they stood right before we got to the next corridor. "I think the troll's left the dungeons," Ron muttered and pointed towards the shadow I had seen. We all peeked around the corner and saw a massive, ugly, blue-ish grey figure in the moonlight. I gasped at the sight of it, a feeling of dread washing over me as I saw that it was over twelve foot tall and the stench of it was unbelievable.

After standing for a moment we watched as it walked straight into the girl's bathroom. I was the first to step out of my hiding place. I got out my wand and began to walk towards the bathroom door, Harry and Ron following. As we neared I heard a blood curdling scream and ran straight in.

As I entered I saw Hermione on the ground, shivering and afraid as the troll was about to hit the next set of bathroom stalls. There was debris from the first time he hit them, which Hermione was covered by. Ron looked terrified and Harry looked like he was going to be sick. I ran out into the open and began to throw bits of wood at it. Ron and Harry looked at me as if I was insane, but ran over to help. At the same time Harry, Ron, and I all hit it in the back of the head. It turned around and swung a large club at us. "Duck!" I yelled, but I was thrown back by a forceful blow to the stomach, and everything was black.

**Harry's POV**

I saw my sister hit the wall, hard. I saw the troll begin to advance at Ron and Hermione was too terrified to do anything. I ran and took a leap off the pile of rubble and managed to grab around the troll's neck. I felt my wand, which at the moment was still in my hand, jam into something. At that moment I realized it was in its nose. I knew that soon the troll would hit me with the club, and I would be dead or knocked out. I closed my eyes and waited for impact, but noticed nothing happened. I looked up to see Ron had managed to get his club to levitate for a moment. I dropped off as it dropped, and hit the troll's head. The troll wobbled for a minute, then fell. Hermione stood petrified, but she was the one to speak first. "It is-dead?" Ron and I shook our heads. "No, just knocked out," Ron answered. I got my wand out of the troll's nose and cleaned it off with my robes as Ron and Hermione looked around.

For a moment we just stood, then, feeling awful, I remember Juliet and ran over. She was beginning to regain consciousness, but was still unaware of anything. As I picked her up Professor Quirrell, Professor McGonagall, and, worst of all, Professor Snape all walked in. Professor McGonagall gasped and her lips pursed. I knew we were in for it.


	7. The Potter Twins-Chapter 6

**Please note that I own absolutely nothing of the **_**Harry Potter**_** series. Please enjoy. Also I may leave out some details or maybe a chapter that wasn't very important or I wanted to be later. Please do not comment about this. Finally, I did forget the Quidditch chapter, but I will add that in during this section.**

**Juliet's POV – Still Halloween Night**

As I woke I felt a bit groggy. Professor McGonagall was standing with Professor Quirrell and my dad. I looked to see Harry was holding me. Seeing that I was awake he put me down. I used him to steady myself as I stood.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Hermione spoke. "They came to save me," She said quietly. Professor McGonagall looked stunned. "Miss Granger?" She said baffled. Hermione nodded. "I went looking for the troll. I had read about trolls and figured I could take this one on by myself, but I was wrong. If it weren't for Harry, Ron, and Juliet I would probably be dead," She explained. I felt my heart drop a million miles a second. How could she defend us? We had been awful to her!

Professor McGonagall said, "Five points from Gryffindor, for your serious lack of judgment. As for you three, five points to you. For shear dumb luck," She said. Professor McGonagall turned and walked out, and dad walked over to the group of us. "Mr. Potter I will take it from here, I will escort your sister to the hospital," He said in his normal tone he used with Harry. Harry looked at me and I nodded, knowing what he was thinking. Harry sighed and I limped over, letting him take me to the hospital wing.

As soon as we got down there Madam Pomfrey was checking what was wrong with me. Luckily, I had managed to get away with a bit of a cut on my leg and a few other scrapes and bruises. As Madam Pomfrey began to bandage me up I grabbed my dad's hand. I didn't want to be alone, even with Madam Pomfrey around I would feel lonely. He smiled slightly as she finished up. We walked up to the portrait in front of the Gryffindor common room I smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, dad," I said quietly. He smiled slightly and turned, walking off.

When I walked into the common room Harry ran over and hugged me as if I had been gone for a long time. He then looked at me. "Did he say anything rude to you or try to hex you?" He asked seriously. I laughed, forgetting that Harry didn't know the truth. "Of course not, Harry. Why would he even..er, no. He didn't do anything. I'm going to bed," I replied awkwardly and walked passed Harry.

**Harry's POV Flying Lessons**

As Ron, Juliet, Hermione, and I walked down to flying lessons Juliet and Hermione were discussing potions while Ron and I just walked and looked around. "I wish Juliet would just stop rambling on about Snape. He hates us!" I finally said to Ron. He nodded and thought for a second. "She might be friends with the git's daughter. I mean she might be nice, I've never really talked to her, though," He said calmly. I nodded. Ron was a good friend, but when it comes to problems with your sister, he's not even close to an expert. His sister was a year younger than him and was very independent, where my sister is really dependant on other people and exactly my age.

When we got out to the yard where class was being held I saw two neat rows of perfectly spaced brooms. Ron, Juliet, Hermione, and I all stood and waited for instruction from our flying teacher, Madam Hooch. "Okay," she said finally, "Welcome to your first flying lesson, step on the left side of your broom, stick out your hand, and say up." I looked at Juliet, who didn't look too sure. "Up!" She said as everyone else did. Her voice wavered and nothing happened, so I tried. "Up!" I exclaimed strongly. Immediately the broom was in my hand. "Woah," I muttered and smiled. As soon as Ron tried he was hit by his own broom. I laughed and Juliet hid a giggle.

As soon as everyone managed to get the broom in their hands she continued the lesson. "Now mount your brooms, hold on tight. We don't want you sliding off the end." Juliet looked unsure of herself. _She's never been one to do anything like this, _I thought. "Now," Madam Hooch said, "when I blow my whistle I want you to push off, hover for a moment, and then touch back down. On my count, three, two…" She blew her whistle. As soon as she did, Neville's broom was up and flying around. My eyes widened seeing the broom jerk and fly around with no command.

"Down! Down!" Neville screamed as he headed straight towards the wall. He crashed into it and fell to the ground, landing on his side.

Madam Hooch, followed by curious Gryffindors and Slytherins, ran over to see if he was alright. Juliet was in front of the crowd as Madam Hooch knelt down, inspecting his arm. "Oh. A broken wrist," she muttered. "Now, if I see one broom in the air while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing, you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch,'" she said. With that she left.

As soon as she did Draco began to tease Neville, by first picking up his rememberall and saying, "Oh! It's the stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him. I think I'll leave it for him to find. Maybe in a tree," He said. He mounted his broom and kicked off, and I, wanting to defend my friend, did the same. "Give it here, Malfoy," I said, angered. Draco threw it. "There, go get it." I turned my broom and chased the Rememberall, until I caught it. I gave a sigh of relief because it almost smashed through a window. Feeling victorious I flew down and landed by all of the Gryffindors.

**Juliet's POV Flying Lessons**

I hugged my brother as he landed. "Nice job," I said seeing the Rememberall in his hand. A sharp voice made all of the Gryffindors part. "Potter!" called the voice of Professor McGonagall, "Come with me." Harry gave me a terrified glance as he walked off with her. I looked over at Ron who looked just as nervous for Harry as I felt.

Later that night Harry was in the common room, sitting in one of the chairs smiling. I walked over to him. "What happened? Are you in trouble?" I asked. He shook his head and smiled up at me. Harry responded, "I'm on the Gryffindor Quidditch team." I hugged him tightly and laughed relieved that he wasn't in trouble. Harry looked at me suddenly very serious and asked, "Are you not telling me something?"


	8. The Potter Twins-Chapter 7

**Please note that, as said in previous chapters, I do not own anything from Harry Potter. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. Enjoy! Also, I'm so sorry for this late of a post and how choppy it is. I'm just very busy and I really just haven't had time between 18 books I have to read and after school events.**

**Juliet's POV**

I looked at Harry as if I didn't know what he was talking about. "Juliet, don't give me that confused look. I know you aren't telling me something. Now, tell me what it is, please," he said calmly.

I shook my head, not saying anything and sitting by him silently. Hermione and Ron walked into the common room and noticed the heavy silence between the two. Hermione came over and sat in the seat next to me. "You have to tell him, sometime, at least," she whispered. I nodded and looked over at Harry, knowing that I had to tell him.

"Harry, I'm sorry," I managed to get out. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I know you think Professor Snape is a git, but I know why he treats me like I'm…" I thought for a second, trying to choose my next word wisely. "I'm Professor Snape's daughter," I said quickly.

Ron's eyes widened and Harry looked at me as if I had smacked him, while Hermione, who I told as soon as I had found out, looked a bit nervous. Harry was the first to break the silence. "I'm going to bed," he muttered. As he and Ron got up and walked off to the boy's dormitory. I sighed and walked up to the girl's dormitories and lay in my bed, wishing I wouldn't have told him. Wishing I had said nothing.

"_Hello?!" I yelled afraid. I heard a mix of pained, mournful howls respond back to my yell. I ran towards the howls, feeling a rush of fear follow what I saw. A group of what looked like large wolves stood around something, which, from where I was, looked like an animal of some sort. They all looked up at me and, as though I was nothing, just continued on doing what they were doing. I felt shaking and tried to get away from what was doing it…_

I awoke with a start looking around the room. Hermione was standing by my bed looking worried. "What's wrong, Juliet? I heard you scream and then begin to cry." She asked and a whole group of girls, I noticed as I looked around, were standing around me gawking. I just shook my head silently and unsteadily stood up, walking down to an abandoned corridor and sitting on my own, checking my watch every so often.

**Harry's POV Quidditch**

As I walked out with the team I felt my heart skip several beats each second I stood there. It felt like days as I stood waiting. Finally, feeling a bit of courage come to me I looked up at Wood and asked, "What was your first Quidditch game like?" He stood as though trying to remember. "I don't really remember. I got knocked out by a bludger ten minutes in. Woke up in the hospital wing a week later," He said calmly.

I stood there petrified as we started filing out onto the Quidditch pitch. I tried to look for Juliet in the crowd as I heard the crowd cheer. I spotted her in between Hermione and Hagrid, just smiling down at the pitch. I saw her wave excitedly to me, so I waved back, and then the Slytherins came out.

**Juliet's POV; Quidditch**

I sat in the stands by Hermione and Hagrid, beaming as I saw Harry walk out. The first few minutes of the game were as smooth as silk. Then, as soon as Harry spotted the Golden Snitch, his broom began to act up. It was serving and twitching. Hermione leaned over and I leaned in to hear. "Snape's jinxing Harry's broom," she whispered to Ron. I sat wide-eyed staring at the two. "Of course he isn't!" I whispered defensively. Ron and Hermione both gave me the same Yeah, right, look and Hermione disappeared off.

I saw her go to the other side of the stands and set my father's cloak on fire. As a man tried to put his cloak out, I noticed Harry's broom began to work properly. _No, _I thought, _Dad would never try to hurt a student, especially my brother. Even if they do hate each other's guts._ Harry, inevitably, caught the Snitch and Gryffindor won the game.

As the match ended I ran down and hugged him tightly. "Are you alright?" I asked worriedly. He smiled. "Just fine, Juliet."


	9. The Potter Twins-Chapter 8

**You guys know the drill, by now. Or should know. All rights to any Harry Potter character belongs to J.K. Rowling. Also, I hit 701 views when I began writing this chapter (5/13/13 at 4:54pm) and I really wanted to thank you guys for being so supportive and commenting and reading it. I would have never guessed I would hit this many views, so thank you. (I know all of you are like; Okay, Juliet, let's stop with the emotional things and get to the actual story.)**

**Juliet's POV Hagrid's Hut Just After the Game**

I sat in deep thought as Hermione and Ron kept trying to say it was Snape, but I knew better. Ron turned to me, "If there was anyone here who would know Snape best, it'd be you, Juliet." I turned on him fiercely. "Of course it wasn't him! Why would he have any thought of hurting Harry?!" I yelled. Ron looked taken aback, Hermione had tears in her eyes, and Harry's mouth was hanging open. So, with that, I got up and left.

**Hagrid Hagrid's Hut Same Moment in Time**

There was long silence after Juliet stormed off. I felt sorry for her. Why should she know more about Severus than any of them? "We know it was Snape, Hagrid. He tried to get past that three-headed dog on-" Harry began, but I cut him off. "Who tol' you abou' Fluffy?" I asked, curious. Hermione was the next to speak up. "Fluffy? That _thing_ has a name?" She asked.

I replied swiftly, "O' course 'e does. 'E's mine. I bough' 'im off an Irish fellar in a pub las' year. Then I gave 'im to Dumbledore to guard the…"

"Yes?"

"No more questions, don't ask any more questions! Tha's top secret tha' is. All tha' information is between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel," I said, then realized my mistake. I tried to correct myself, but the three had already run off.

**Juliet's POV The Common Room Same Day**

All I did was sit there, crying. The twins, Fred and George, tried to cheer me up, but it wouldn't work. It wasn't fair that they just immediately assume it was dad. That's how it always is, though. I knew its how it would be.

A while later a boy stood for a moment then looked over at me. He had deep, grayish blue eyes, and deep, black hair. "Mind if I sit here?" He asked quietly. I sat myself up and wiped my eyes. "Um, no. You can sit if you want," I replied quickly. "Thanks, I'm Tom, by the way. Tom Grey." He said smiling at me.

His smile, to me, was odd. It wasn't a cheesy grin like Harry's, but a contained small smile. "Juliet Potter," I replied, thinking he'd react like most people do, but he didn't. All he did was smile and mutter a quick cool, and then carried on with a normal conversation. No glance at my scar, no excited yip or clap. Just his smile, and that was that.

**Harry's POV Common Room Late that Night**

I sat up knowing that I'd hurt Juliet's feelings. It was a haunting feeling in my gut that made me feel horrible. She hadn't acted mad later toward Ron, Hermione, and I, but I still felt bad. I could tell the others did too, but she just didn't seem to be angry.

**Juliet's POV Visiting Hagrid Same Night**

I sat in a chair and told Hagrid why I felt so sad. Why it had hurt so much. "…and and he's my only adult figure I have left," I muttered. He nodded and rubbed my back to calm me down, which really helped. "How abou' you tell me abou' this boy you fancy," He said and smiled. I rolled my eyes and told him about Tom and I's chat.

After I finished explaining about Tom and I, I looked out the window, thinking about Tom. I saw something out the window and got up. "Somebody's watching us." I muttered. Hagrid got up and saw them too. "Oh my goodness! It's Filch." I said terrified of getting in trouble.

**Later**

I felt ashamed and embarrassed as I laid in bed and sighed. I had a late night detention with McGonagall. I had to go out in the forest with her to check if there's anyone out in the forest. Hermione poked her head in the curtains. "I heard you got in trouble. Did Hagrid try to defend you?" I nodded silently. "I'm sorry, and so are Harry and Ron." "It's fine. I'm not mad, just bummed I got a detention." She nodded and left.

**Mid-December**

I wished I could stay next to Harry at all times, so that's what I did. I don't know why, but I was always somewhat skittish when I'm completely alone. Christmas was approaching quickly and, I could tell that Harry was excited. So excited that, tonight, while trying to find a book on Nicholas Flamel since Hermione is with her family, he woke me up at midnight. He lead me to a large room and I looked around. I saw a large mirror, and that was it. He lead me to the mirror and stood me in front of it, staying by me. "It's us with mom and James. What? Does this tell us what we miss?" I asked confused.

A voice behind me answered, "Well, somewhat close, Ms. Potter. Let me give you a hint. The happiest man in the world would look in the mirror and just see himself. Just how he is."

I turned to see Professor Dumbledore. Harry and I answered together, "It shows us whatever we want."

"Close. It shows us the deepest and most desperate desires of our hearts. It does not due to dwell on dreams, you two, and forget to live life. Now go off to bed, but to let you know, this will be moved tomorrow. Please, I ask you; do not go looking for it again."

I got in bed with Dumbledore's words swirling around in my head, and woke up unreasted.


	10. The Potter Twins-Chapter 9

**I do not own any Harry Potter characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling and all that. TENTH CHAPTER! WHOOHOO! Thanks guys for reading and sticking with me! Thanks! Also, I mixed up the part with the Mirror of Erised, which I will still have them go down to the restricted section. I'm sorry for all of the parts of the book I got backwards. I'm also sorry if this chapter is not one of my best. It will get better. I promise! (I also do not own Scooby Doo) Thanks and enjoy!**

**Juliet's POV Christmas**

I woke up and looked around, feeling a rush of excitement. I ran downstairs and looked around. "Hello, Juliet," said Ron as I ran down. I smiled at him and Harry, who had already opened all of their presents, but one.

After I finished opening all of my presents Harry showed me a present for both of us. Harry said, "Look. _Your father left this in my possession before he died. Use it well. _Use it well? Who sent this?" I shrugged and we both opened it. Inside was a cloak of some sort. "Put it on, Harry," I said smiling, but my smile faded as he did. His whole body disappeared as he put on the robe.

"Woah! My body's gone," Harry gasped. Ron smiled.

"That's an invisibility cloak!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry asked, "I'm invisible? Cool."

**Harry's POV That Night**

I tried to wake Juliet to try to find a book on Nicholas Flamel, but she refused to wake up, so I went down on my own under the cloak. It was creepy and almost haunting in the corridors as I walked down to the library, led only by the light of an oil lamp I had brought with me.

As soon as I got down there I went straight for the restricted section, and then began to search. I found a book and opened it, but all it did was scream. I quickly shut the boo and put it back on the shelf, dropping my lamp in the process. Its fire went out and I almost cursed myself as I ran out as quickly and quietly as possible. The only thing was I saw Snape and Quirrell standing in one of the corridors. I tried to catch what Snape was saying, but it was difficult. "…you'd best begin to think where your loyalties lie," Snape muttered. I backed up slightly and went back up to my bed, waiting to tell Juliet and Ron what happened.

**Juliet's POV Shortly After Christmas Break Had Ended**

Harry, Ron, and I sat waiting for Hermione in the library. It was late in the afternoon after our classes had finished. When she came in she had a large, heavy looking book. Hermione said, "I'm so _stupid._ I checked this out weeks ago for a bit of light reading." Harry's jaw dropped at the word light, I snorted, and Ron became speechless. Hermione glared at the three of us. "What? Do you three think this isn't light?" We all shifted a bit and I tried to hide a laugh.

As Hermione began to read a part of the book out loud I let myself drift off into my thoughts. At the sound of an excited "ah-ha!" I snapped out of it.

"What?" Ron asked.

Hermione began to read, "Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone." She looked at us all as though expecting some input. "The Sorcerer's Stone is a legendary substance with extraordinary powers. It can transform any metal into pure gold and create the Elixir of Life, making any drinker immortal," She finished.

"Immortal?" I asked to clarify.

"It means you'll never die," Hermione responded.

"I think Juliet knows what that means," Harry and Ron said a bit harshly. I hid a small laugh at the two. I knew Harry was over protective, but it didn't bother me when it came to Hermione. She's my best friend.

"Harry, Ron, be quiet it's fine," I said quietly.

"I think we should ask Hagrid about this, Hermione. We could all go down to his hut, tonight," Harry brought up. Hermione and I exchanged shocked glances and I shook my head, not wanting to be involved with this.

**That Night; Juliet's POV**

I felt Hermione shake my shoulder. "Juliet please wake up. Harry insists that you at least come with us," She whispered quietly. I could tell that she was nervous about this, too, so I got up.

As we made the trek down to his hut through the snow I was glad that I had chose to stay in my pajamas and pull on my winter jacket. "Why do you have a dog on your pajamas? And what is 'Scooby Doo?'" Ron asked me a few times, which I explained to him happily every time.

I was glad when we finally got down to Hagrid's. I knocked as hard as I could on his door. When he came over he looked tired and over worked, but he still forced a smile. "Sorry you four, but I'm in no fit state to entertain today," He said, almost closing his door on us. All at once we said, "We know about the Sorcerer's Stone." He looked back and reluctantly waved us all in.

As I walked in I immediately sat by the fire and tried to warm myself up. Hagrid looked over at me. "You three shouldn' 'ave brought poor Juliet, especially you, Harry. The poor thin's shiverin,'" He muttered to Harry, Ron, and Hermione lowly. I looked back and saw Harry look down and nod. "No, I'm alright," I said with a smile. Hagrid left to the back of his cabin for a moment and came back with what looked like a large fury mat. He wrapped it around me and I began to warm up. "Thanks," I muttered. Harry and Hermione looked at each other before speaking. "We think Snape's trying to steal the Sorcerer's Stone," Harry said as calm as he could to Hagrid. Hagrid shook his head.

"Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher. He's one of the people protecting the Stone, he's not abou' to steal it," Hagrid explained. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I turned back facing the fire with a triumphant grin. I knew my dad wouldn't try to hurt Harry, even if it was for some stone. Hermione asked hesitantly, "So there are other things protecting the Stone? Spells and enchantments." Hagrid nodded slowly.

I looked in the kettle over the fire. "What's that?" I asked finally. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked over at me. Hagrid looked at the fire where I was looking.

Ron said, "That's a dragon egg, that is. Hagrid, where did you get it?"

"I won it, off a stranger in a pub las' night. In the village," He replied. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I looked back at it as it started to shake. I stood up and took a step back and Hagrid removed the egg with oven mitts. He set it on the table where we all crowded around it. As the egg crack I saw a baby dragon begin to squirm out.

"That's a Norwegian Ridgeback, that is," Ron exclaimed. "My brother Charlie works with these in Romania." I however had turned my attention to the window where I saw a face.

"Malfoy," I muttered. They all looked and saw him. He noticed that we had found him and ran off.

As we walked up to the school I was silent. Harry gave me his traveling cloak to keep me warm. I suspect it was out of guilt for bringing me up. I thought we'd be safe until Professor McGonagall stopped us in the corridor by her office. "In you four," She snapped. I sighed, knowing we were in deep trouble. "Nothing, I repeat, nothing permits a student to be out of bed after hours. 50 points will be taken from Gryffindor, each, and the five of you will be receiving detention," McGonagall snapped. Harry and I exchanged hidden smirks. Five meant Malfoy would be in detention, too.


	11. The Potter Twins-Chapter 10

**I don't own the Harry Potter characters, just my own original characters. The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Silveus Snape belongs to my best friend. I hope to accomplish a lot in this chapter so please enjoy and check out the poll on my profile page. Enjoy!**

**Juliet Potter's PoV Detention**

As we walked with Filch to Hagrid's hut for our detention, I shivered afraid. I stayed as close to Harry as possible. Hagrid was there waiting for us at the very edge of the forest. I looked out into the trees and tugged on Harry's sleeve. He looked down at me and sighed. "I'm sorry I got you into this, Juliet, but we'll make it out," He whispered to me trying to sound brave. I nodded quietly.

I was at least a head shorter than Harry and the others, so when Hagrid looked to see if we were all there he almost didn't notice me. Hagrid nodded seeing that we had all come and Filch walked off. "Now yeh see this?" He said pointing to a silvery substance on the ground. "Tha's unicorn blood tha' is. Now, our job is to find the poor beast. Now, I warn yeh, we may 'ave ter put it ou' of its misery," He said to us. "I found one dead last week. I thin' this one is jus' badly injured." I whimpered at the thought of whatever was out there killing unicorns. "Ron, Hermione, yeh'll come with me. Tha' leaves Harry, Juliet, and Draco together," He said looking between us all.

"Alright," Draco said, "but I get Fang."

"Alright, but just to warn yeh, he's a bloody coward," Hagrid said. With that we were off.

As we made our way through the forest I felt as though I had a sheet thrown over me. I could only see about 10 feet in front of me. I began to fall farther and farther behind Harry and Draco. Their constant fighting was beginning to get on my nerves. I fell so behind that I couldn't see them.

**Harry's PoV Detention Same Time**

I looked around and saw no sign of Juliet as Malfoy complained on and on. "Juliet?" I called beginning to worry. Malfoy stopped as I did and looked around.

"Where did she go?" Malfoy asked in a hushed whisper. I just shrugged and began to walk back towards where we'd left her. My stomach sank with every step. I heard a deafening scream from about 20 feet in front of us and recognized it as Juliet's. I saw weak sparks, and then the whole forest seemed to go silent. I ran for the source of the scream and laying there was Juliet. Her long hair was tangled in branches and there was a deep blue substance by her left leg. She had obviously tried to get away from her attacker, but couldn't. I heard three sets of footsteps and got out my wand, but just saw Hagrid, Ron, and Hermione.

"Wha' happened?" Hagrid asked picking Juliet up.

"I don't know. She fell behind us and then we heard her scream," I explained. Malfoy stood next to me and nodded. Hagrid sighed and shook his head. "I saw her try to send up faint sparks, but it didn't work," I said as if it would help. I heard rustling from behind me and turned, seeing a girl. I recognized her as a Slytherin, but I had never met her.

**Silveus's PoV The Forbidden Forest**

I walked out into a clearing and saw a group of people all crowded together. I recognized Draco Malfoy in the group, Harry Potter, and Hagrid, but I didn't know the other two. "Wha' are you doin' ou' here, Silveus?" Hagrid asked. I shrugged.

"I could ask you guys the same question. What are you carrying?" I asked noticing something in his arms. I took a step closer and noticed Juliet's limp body. I had seen her before, and I knew she was my sister, but I had never thought I would see her anywhere near this forest. She was so small and weak. "What's wrong with her? What did you guys do to her?" I asked, acting as though I cared.

"Why would you care?" Harry snapped.

I looked over at him. "You know, I don't have to answer that, but I think I will with four words. She's my sister, dumbass," I growled. The looks of shock I got from the group were somewhat satisfying. "Hagrid, would you be kind enough to hand me my sister so I can take her to the hospital wing?" I asked. He was so shocked that he did, so I turned and walked away.

**Should I add Silveus in more often? Let me know in the reviews.**


	12. The Potter Twins-Chapter 11

**As usual I don't own the characters from Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. I hit 1,000 views! Exciting! Thanks guys and enjoy the chapter as usual.**

**Harry's POV Detention**

I stared at the Slytherin girl as she walked away. I had never known her name until now, but I thought it was one of the weirdest names I've stumbled across. I watched her leave feeling more confused than when she came. "Sister? Silveus is in no way related to me, is she?" I asked looking at Hermione. She shrugged. Knowing that we had to continue on, we all parted in silence and, reluctantly, I tried to let the thoughts of what happened to Juliet go.

As we walked on for what seemed forever I saw a shadowy figure. As we got near I noticed what it was over. It was a dead unicorn. Draco screamed (like a girl I may add) and ran from it, Fang close behind. The creature looked up and, without a sound, slowly began to glide near me. I took a few steps back and stumbled. I fell into a cluster of leaves and branches. It came closer and closer, until I heard the sound of hooves. Something jumped over me and the creature floated away.

I realized I had been holding my breath, so I let it go. "Harry Potter," said a deep voice in front of me, "you must leave here. It is not safe." I heard booming footsteps and looked back, seeing Ron, Hagrid, Hermione, and Draco.

"'Ello Frienz," Hagrid said.

The centaur name Frienz nodded to Hagrid. "Harry Potter, this is where I leave you."

**Harry's PoV The Next Morning**

I woke up and immediately got dressed. It was Saturday, finally. I ran down to the hospital wing, but there was no sign of Juliet. I saw Madam Pomfrey and walked over to her, tapping her shoulder. "Where's Juliet?" I asked worried.

"She had to be transferred to St. Mungo's Hospital. Her injury was more than I could handle," She replied. My stomach sank so low I could have sworn it was on the floor. Juliet's condition was too much for Madam Pomfrey. That wasn't good at all. I turned and ran off.

As soon as I got to McGonagall's office I knocked on her door as calm as possible. When she answered I could tell by her facial expression that she had heard. "Come in, Potter," she said grimly. I nodded and walked in, sitting in the chair in front of her desk. She sat across from me, with Dumbledore standing behind her. "I suppose you heard about your sister being in St. Mungo's. Are you alright, Potter?" She asked me. I shrugged.

"I guess. Is it really bad?" I asked sniffing. I looked down at my feet, hoping she'd be alright. When I looked up Dumbledore had nodded.

"Yes, your sister will be alright," He said. "If you wish we can arrange a visit, but tomorrow. She still needs to rest. Whatever it was that attacked her definitely left its mark," He said. I saw McGonagall look up at him. "The nurses say your sister was lucky. Usually, in that forest at least, the creatures finish off their work."

**Hermione's PoV That Evening at Dinner**

I looked at my dinner sadly. Juliet and I were like sisters we were so close. It was so weird to not be talking and laughing with her. This was my first night not sitting with her since our first feast. Harry and Ron were quiet too, which told me how much this meant to them. I noticed the Twins were somewhat quiet. They sat right next to me, which was odd. I finally just got up and walked off, having eaten nothing. I could tell I wouldn't have an appetite tonight.

**Hermione's PoV That Morning**

I sat in the common room. Harry ran up, with a look of relief. "Dumbledore wants to talk to us. It's about Juliet. Ron's coming too. We get to visit her," He said, trying to contain himself.

As we reached Dumbledore's office it was odd. I had never been in here before, so it was very interesting to just look around. When Ron had finally arrived Dumbledore lead us to a small fireplace. Where we used some sort of powder to get to where Juliet was. It was a large hospital and I looked around amazed.

**Juliet's PoV Same Day**

I woke up feeling better than the night before. I was in my own, solitary room, which was odd for me. I had been in a hospital before, but not one like this. I sighed and looked around. The place looked somewhat messier than last night. My joints ached and I was still really tired even though it had felt like I had slept all night.

I heard the door creak open and saw the familiar, smiling face of the nurse, but she wasn't alone. I smiled as I saw Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Dumbledore standing in the doorway. Harry looked over at me and smiled. I knew I probably looked tired and messy, but I didn't care. The nurse led them in. I gave the three a tight hug. "Hey, guys," I said smiling. Harry couldn't stop grinning and Hermione looked like she was almost in tears, but Ron looked at me confused.

"Why do you have a room to yourself? They usually don't do that," He said befuddled. Hermione elbowed him and I shrugged. "Wait, you look taller too," He commented. I shrugged. I hadn't stood in a few days.

"I'm getting let out this afternoon, by the way. They said that they'd have Dumbledore take me back at noon," I said, knowing that would come up. Harry smiled and Hermione looked relieved.

**Juliet's PoV That Afternoon**

As soon as I got back I hid in my bed. I couldn't tell anyone. It was too horrible. I laid there crying. It felt as though my world had just imploded.


	13. The Potter Twins-Chapter 12

**I do not own anything of Harry Potter. It's all J.K. Rowling's. Enjoy!**

**Juliet's PoV Dinner That Night**

I sat with Hermione, trying to not let anything show. Everything looked delicious. I began to pile up as much food as I wanted and I ate everything I had on my plate. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George all looked somewhat shocked at how much I'd eaten. I looked at them confused. "What? I'm hungry," I said defensively through my last mouthful of food. The five looked at each other and then stared at me. It was then that I realized what was happening. I was beginning to grow and, most definitely change.

**Juliet's PoV End of Potions Class the Next Day**

I got up to leave with Hermione, talking about my sudden, overnight growth spurt. I knew why it had happened, but it was a bit much. I had gone from 4' 5 to 5' 4 in one night. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Juliet, a word," I heard my dad say. I stopped and turned around to face him. Hermione continued out. "What's going on with you? You've grown, and last night I saw how much you ate. You normally barely take anything," He said worried. I could see how concerned he was. I shook my head.

I didn't tell him. I just couldn't and the guilt of not telling him followed me for the rest of the day. It was a horrible feeling.

**Juliet's PoV That Night**

I laid in my bed that night, not even bother to go to dinner. I didn't have any sort of appetite, anyway. I saw the curtains move and someone pull them back. I knew it was Hermione, but I didn't care. I didn't have a lot of reason to care right now. "Juliet, what's wrong? You've always been quiet and not a heavy eater, but to skip dinner all together is not like you. Juliet, what happened in the hospital? You're not ever this sad," She whispered concerned. I sniffed and shook my head. "Please," Hermione begged, "you're my best friend."

I sighed and sat up hugging Hermione. I looked up at her. "I'm a werewolf," I whispered sobbing.

**Hermione's PoV Same Moment**

I hugged Juliet tight. She's the sweetest girl I've ever met. Why did it have to happen to her? She has done absolutely nothing to deserve this. "It's alright, Juliet. I won't tell anyone and I promise this will get better. I'll help you," I whispered. She shook her head. I felt her begin to cry harder. "You're just too good a friend…don't want you…get hurt," Was all I could make out from her heavy sobs. I tightened my hug, not wanting her to be scared.

**Silveus's PoV The Dungeons That Night**

I sat on my bed as my dad walked into the girl's dormitory. "What?" I asked moodily. He looked at me concerned. "What's wrong with your sister? You were there when she was bit. You took her to the hospital wing, but why is she acting so strange?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"I wasn't there when they said what bit her. I needed to get back out into the forest," I replied. "Hagrid caught me the second time I was out there after he finished detention duty and told me off. He spoiled everything." Dad nodded. "That's why you're so moody. Go back out, I guess, but don't get caught. And try to figure out what's wrong with your sister," He said. So I left for the forest.


	14. The Potter Twins-Chapter 13

**All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Note: I'm going to be on vacation from the 22****nd**** through the 29****th**** of this month, so I may not post at all within that period of time. I may also not post this upcoming week because I am visiting a friend. (Her fanfiction name is Silveus Snape if you want to check her out.) Thanks and Enjoy!**

**Juliet's PoV That Weekend**

I felt Hermione shake my shoulder that Saturday night. I opened my eyes groggily and sighed. "What?" I whispered. She waved for me to come. I got up and slipped on my robes over my pajamas. I followed Hermione down to the common room, greeted by Harry and Ron. "Oh no you three. I know what you're up too and I'm not going. Last time I went with you guys I ended up in the hospital for a few days. Not tonight," I hissed, turning to leave.

"But, Juliet, we need you. You're the strongest of us four, now. I promise I won't let you get hurt," Harry begged pathetically. I sighed and turned to face him. "Fine, but if I get hurt I'm going to punch you straight in the glasses as hard as possible," I muttered back. "Let's go." A figure stood up from a chair behind me and I whipped around hearing the movement. "Who's there?" I whispered threateningly. The figure froze and looked at me stunned, and that's when I realized it was Neville.

"You're sneaking out again, aren't you? No, I won't let you. You'll get Gryffindor in trouble again!" He whispered and held up two balled up fists. "I'll-I'll fight you," He said, trying to sound brave.

"Neville, I'm really sorry about this. _Petrificus Totalus,_" Hermione whispered from behind me, and I watched Neville freeze instantly and fall forward. I sighed, not wanting him to have gotten hurt. I turned and walked out under the cloak with the other three.

As we neared the third floor I began to get nervous. "How do we know how to get past Fluffy?" I asked as we got to the door he was behind. "Hagrid slipped up and told us. The evening you skipped dinner and Hermione went to tell you. Didn't she tell you?" Harry asked. I shook my head. "We were busy," I muttered. Harry shrugged and opened the door. I heard beautiful harp music and saw, in the corner, a harp playing a sweet song.

I felt a rush of hot air blow off the cloak as I had taken a step forward. Fluffy was asleep. "Come on. Let's go. His paw is covering the trapdoor, but that shouldn't be a problem," I muttered to the others. I walked over and carefully tried to slide his paw off, and opened the trap door as I finished. "Easy," I whispered. The other three wandered in and stood by me looking down. I heard the harp stop and looked around.

"Does it seem a bit quiet to you?" Harry asked. We all nodded and a large glob of some sort of goo fell onto Ron's shoulder. "Yuck!" He exclaimed. I looked up. Fluffy was awake.

I screamed and jumped into the hole in the ground. I landed in some sort of plant. The others followed as fluffy ripped the trapdoor right off of its hinges. "Lucky this plant thing was here, really," Ron commented from to my left. I felt something grab my leg and the plant had caught my leg. I couldn't help it, I screamed again. Harry tried to get away from his, but the plant fought him back. Hermione and I looked at each other.

"Guys! Stop moving. This is Devil's Snare. Relax, if you don't, it'll only kill you faster," Hermione called to the others. I tried to kick it away, but at Hermione's words I froze.

"Kill us faster?" Called Ron, "Kill us faster? Oh now I can relax!"


End file.
